Can't Be
by Your-the-one-worth-waiting-for
Summary: James is dead, her son taken away from her, she escapped, but what now? R&R please!LJ --ONESHOT--


**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to the amazing J.K.Rowling**

**(A/ N Well, a project thing we were asked to do for English, so i decided to edit it a bit then upload it, so please tell me what you think.)**

* * *

_**Prologue:** James died protecting Harry and Lily, They were taken away, but Lily escaped. A month after her husbands death she is staying at a bar in France, hiding.

* * *

_

She sat there, alone, her back rested against the hardness of the alcove as she stared through the small glass window she was sitting comfortably beside, out into the array of blackening darkness that seemed to be taking over once again, blinding her soft green eyes from the harsh world outside. The faint outlines of the giant, intimidating trees that stood just outside of her room were only faintly visible through the think and unwelcoming mist that had insisted on covering the north-west side of France over the previous few days.

She lifted her right hand and ran it through her soft, thick ginger hair, waiting, what for? She did not know, yet she still sat there waiting as she had done every night since she had arrived. She did not notice the sudden die of laughter and talk in the bar below her dark and some what comfortable room. The shadows of the trees seemed to move, although not breaking the airy silence that had been placed upon them like a spell, a curse, as though the world had stopped turning. She took her hand from her long, pretty, straight hair and placed it gently against the window. As her palm met the cold of the clear glass a strange, unpleasant tingling sensation ran through her long fingers. The silence broke. A weird dripping sound seemed to echo through the small, slightly warm room sending shivers down the young woman's spine. The water mains had been turned off due to unpaid water bills three days before hand.

She snatched her hand from the window, where she had placed it all but a moment ago. Her head spun round, her hand gripped tightly to the edge of the hard wooden window seat she sat on, as she rested her sharp eyes on the old, warn, unused sink which sat in the corner of the room. She slowly blinked unsure what to expect, but no water came from the shining taps. She shook her head before she looked back to the window and her taunting fears which laid outside of it. An owl sat in an old oak tree close to her window, it's eyes wide open as though it was watching her, waiting for her to slip up and blow her cover. She watched it just as closely, as she played with the hem of her long skirt, a slight fear running through her. She knew she could never go back, for her own safety not to mention her nine month old son's. Her heart leaped at the thought of her baby, taken away from her, just as quickly as James had been. As long as her boy was safe, she couldn't say the same for James.

The owl hooted as though it was signalling to something, or someone. The shadows that rested at the bottom of the trees seemed to start moving, slowly at first before they picked up speed. She screwed up her slightly startled eyes before she opened them again. She could have sworn she heard whispers spiralling there way up through the mist. She could not make out what they were saying, or if they were even real at all. The figures stopped. A sudden creek from the door startled the young woman causing her to spin round and fall off of the wooden window seat with a bang. Light filled the room, the sounds from the bar below were could be heard once more. She looked up, her eyes locked with a young girls, no more then 10 years of age. It was her face that shocked the woman, now lying on the floor with a sharp pain in her ankle, the most. A red mark cut across the pale white skin like a dagger, her eyes seemed so innocent, yet the rest of her face she could not place. It was as though she knew more then she should and nothing at all at the same time. The child was so pale, made her feel uneasy.

'Pardon moi Mademoiselle.' She said in almost a whisper as she sunk into a small curtsy, her French accent strong yet uneven.

Her eyes quickly darted around the small room, almost as though she was looking for something before she quickly backed out of the room and shut the door behind her. The young woman slowly picked her self up off of the floor, curious to what the girl had come in for in the first place. That's when she noticed it. A necklace, lying on the floor, the slithers of light which came from the crack's in the bottom of the old wooden door causing it to shine. She slowly walked over to it before she bends down to pick it up.

'Miss me?' The voice rang out through the room. His voice.

It couldn't have been, could it? No, she watched him die, the bullet went straight to his chest, his heart. She whipped round to come face to face with him, the man she was forced to watch die, the man who had her heart. The necklace fell from her hand as she stepped back, not believing who she saw in front of her, her back now rested against the hard wooden door. Her breathing quickened, he didn't seem to be breathing at all. The tall figure took a step forward into the thin strip of moonlight that had broken free of the mist. His skin was white, the hint of mischief that always lit up his eyes gone, the bullet mark clear in his chest, dried blood scattered around it.

'J-James?' her voice came out scared, the figure only smiled in response.

This wasn't the James she knew, loved. The man that died protecting his and her child. There was no hint of laughter lighting up his face, instead in front of her stood a complete stranger. Tears started to well up in her eyes, blurring her sight ever so slightly. The figure moved closer, causing her to try and move back further against the strong door, as she did this the smile which played on his face seemed to fade a little. A meaningless fear kept mounting to her mind. And then she saw it, glistening sliver in his left hand. The gun which had killed him and was just about to kill her. He lifted his hand up and pointed it directly at her heart, she screamed. The figure suddenly to changed now standing in front of her was her sister, a wicked smile scrawled across her face. She pulled the trigger, a defining bang filled the room.

* * *

Review!!!!

xx


End file.
